


Pleasant Changes

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a distinct change of events, but you definitely weren't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Changes

If someone had told you that you and your friend Mark would be in the situation you are now just a few days ago, you would have laughed at them until you cried. It had started with you and Mark cuddling on your bed and watching a movie, and at some point Mark had started playing with your hair.

You were overtaken with a sudden urge and you pressed a kiss to his neck. He inhaled sharply so you repeated the motion, this time scraping your teeth lightly across his skin. He exhaled shakily and asked, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” you murmured against his skin between miniscule bites and licks.

“Trying to kill me,” he groaned. You sucked an angry purple mark into his skin and sat up. “Why did you stop?”

You then straddled him and kissed him hard. He bit down on your bottom lip and you moaned against his mouth. His hands immediately grabbed onto your ass and squeezed lightly. You rolled your hips in response, causing him to bite down on your lip again. While you kissed, you began to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as you could. He was wearing his goddamn red flannel shirt that you both loved and hated with a fucking passion and you were glad that you would have a new memory to associate it with.

Mark pulled your shirt over your head and threw it off the side of your bed. “God damn,” he said under his breath before moving in to kiss your collarbone. You cried out when he bit into your skin and then ran his tongue over the indent his teeth had left. You gasped in surprise when he rolled you over, effectively pinning you underneath him. He unbuttoned your jeans and tugged them down, leaving you in only your undergarments.

He slipped a leg between your thighs as he began leaving marks on your skin, painting a picture in bruises and teeth indents. You whined and rolled your hips against his thigh, dying for some friction to relieve the pure need coursing through your veins. “Please,” you begged. “Please, please, please.”

“What do you want?” Mark asked, his voice rumbling deep in your ear and making your stomach swoop.

“I want you to touch me.”

He chuckled and kissed your jaw. “Do you want my fingers in you?” You moaned in response to his words. You didn’t know you had a thing for dirty talk until they were spoken in his smooth baritone. “Or,” he began, trailing his hand between your thighs, “do you want me to use my mouth?”

“Your tongue, oh God,” you keened. “Please.”

Mark tugged your panties off and kissed up your thighs. You could already feel the irritation from his scruff against the inside of your legs. The sting that you knew would be there tomorrow made you shiver. The first swipe of his tongue against you made your toes curl. It had been far, far too long since you had been given this wonderful attention, and fuck, did he know what to do with his mouth. Your hands slid into his hair when he began to rub your clit with his thumb in addition to the movements of his tongue, and you tugged lightly in warning.

“Come for me,” he commanded, and you lost complete bodily control. Your back arched and your legs shook and wrapped around his shoulders. You swore at the top of your lungs and tried your hardest to not rip out his hair.

You were rambling and you knew you weren’t making any sense at all but you couldn’t stop. You only ceased speaking when Mark kissed you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and fumbled with his belt buckle. “I want you to fuck me until I forget my name,” you told him while you pushed his jeans down with your feet. His boxers were gone faster than you could even think and he rocked his hips against yours a few times.

“Are you sure?” he asked. You fisted the material of his shirt, which he was still wearing.

“Why are you questioning this now?” you demanded. “Fuck. Me.”

His only response was to slide all the way into you in a single movement. You cried out in pleasure and he set up a brutal pace. You couldn’t tell which way was up and which way was down and you really didn’t care. All that mattered was the glorious feeling of him moving inside you and the things he was whispering in your ear.

“Fuck,” he growled, “you feel so good.”

“Mark,” you cried, “I can’t… I can’t… I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” he told you, and you dove headfirst into your second orgasm. Mark’s hips faltered in their movement and after several uneven thrusts, he came as well with his face buried in your neck.

As you came down from your high, you carded your hands through Mark’s soft hair and basked in the sloppy kisses he was leaving on your neck. The inside of your thighs burned and it was a glorious feeling. Your shoulder throbbed in time with your heartbeat where he had bitten earlier. You pulled a blanket over the two of you and played with Mark’s hair until you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
